billy_hatcherfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolly Roll
Rolly Roll (ローリーロール Rōrī Rōru) is one of the protagonists in the Billy Hatcher franchise. She, along with Billy, Chick, and Bantam were sent to Morning land to save the Chickens Elders from Dark Raven's forces. She was sent to Pirates island where she obtained a Chicken Suit and tried to defeat the Crows, but was defeated herself and tied to a bomb. After Billy saved her, she became playable in the main game with her own unique mission for each world, much like Chick and Bantam. ''Appearance, abilities and personality: Rolly is a young girl who looks roughly around the same age as Billy. Her basic appearance consists of long ginger hair and bright green eyes. Her normal attire has her wearing a pink dress that goes to her knees, white stockings, red dance shoes, gold bracelets on her wrists and white hair clips. While in Morning land, she wears a rooster suit that consists of hot pink fingerless gloves, a bright pink dress, brown and pink boots with pointed toes, pink shorts and a pink helmet with pink circles on the sides and three chicken combs protruding from the back. Just like Billy, unless she wears her rooster suit, she is completely and utterly useless. She does perform many of the same attacks as Billy and the rest of her friends and even uses some of her new techniques to her advantage. According to her official bio, she is a light-hearted and carefree girl who tries to help those in need. However she can be a bit scatterbrained, often losing focus on a very important mission. Regardless, Rolly is more than capable to handle herself in a fight and she's even shown to keep focus on Dark Raven. She also has shown a special connection to Billy and according to a lot of fan art, they are depicted as a couple. History: 'Early life' Rolly and her twin sister Ashley were born to an Italian man and didn't meet their new step-father until They were two months old. By the time she went to preschool, she was very shy and quiet, until she met her soon to be friend Billy Hatcher and despite getting paint on themselves, the two became good friends. Rolly and Billy became good friends with Bantam Scrambled after he saved the two from some bullies and found that the three hate to see anyone get teased. The three friends met the youngest member of their group Chick Poacher after his dad got a job promotion. Bantam suggested that the four formed their own club, which Billy and Rolly agreed to without any hesitation and Chick showing enthusiasm. 'Journey to Morning land' One fateful day, Rolly Chick and Bantam waited for Billy to show up and the three concocted a punishment for him because he overslept and showed up late. Rolly was about to hold him down when they all heard the weak chirping of a chick a few feet away from them. Billy managed to fend the crows off with a stick and the group were transported to Morning land. Rolly woke up on the beach of Pirate's island and noticed that it was night time. She wandered around the area and noticed a small chick and became shocked at the fact that the chick could talk. She then talked to Menie-Funie who informed her of the crows and their plans. Rolly tried to deny being a sort of hero, but Menie-Funie told her that he saw all the heroic deeds she did. She finally agreed and found her legendary rooster suit and found that she was now wearing it. At that moment, Dark Corvo came on the island to make sure he didn't miss anything. He became surprised when he saw her looking dumbfounded at her new suit. She saw Corvo and asked him where she was and if he was the one responsible for the night on Pirate's island. Corvo briefly stated that she was in Morning land, while also commenting that while he isn't the one behind everything, he believed that it was a perfect ideal fit for an empire. Rolly said that he was crazy and said that she and her friends will defeat him and his army. Corvo became intrigued at what Rolly said and began to wonder if there were more humans in Morning land. He sent crow soldiers to every single region of Morning land and told them to alert him if they found one. Rolly attempted to attack Corvo from behind, but one of Corvo's clones defended him. He then had the clone bound and gag Rolly, taunting her by saying that he will be sure to send his best after her friends. Rolly wasn't seen again until Billy defeated Era Gecko and made his way to Pirate's island. Rolly only watched as Corvo offered a deal to Billy; serve the crow army and together they would rule every last bit of Morning land and the human world. Rolly became relieved when Billy turned down the offer, but her relief was short lived as Corvo ordered a few soldiers to take her to Captain Glur's ship. She was eventually rescued by Billy and helped him get to Dino mountain, though she became worried when Billy became lost in thought about something. Billy rescued the rest of the elders while Rolly helped by rescuing her friends. Rolly and her friends eventually came face to face with Dark Corvo and when Billy refused his offer again, Corvo bitterly and cynically said that there are fates 'far more worst than death' and used his telekinetic powers to lift Rolly into the air. Billy kicked Corvo in order to make him stop and Rolly was rescued from falling by Bantam. Rolly watched as Billy defeated Corvo and activated the rainbow gate, but just as she was about to celebrate they all heard Dark Raven's voice telling them that if they wish to face him they may come to his castle. All four friends realized that Raven had found the Giant palace and was attempting to hatch the giant egg. They reached the center of the giant palace and saw Dark Raven trying to hatch the giant egg. Billy attempted to punch Raven, but was blasted away by Raven's energy attack. Rolly, Chick and Bantam then saw that Raven created a barrier between Billy and his friends in order for Raven and Billy can battle alone. Rolly cheered for Billy after he defeated Raven, but became shocked when Raven turned into a demonic crow monster dubbed Ultimate Raven. Rolly became terrified when Raven gained the upper hand by stripping Billy of his rooster suit, much to Raven's self-surprise. Soon Billy defeated Ultimate Raven and Rolly and her friends were sent back to the human world safe and sound, but not before Raven vowed revenge on Billy and his kind. 'Return to Morning land' Rolly eventually went back to being a normal everyday girl and went to school with her friends. She tried on multiple occasions to try her parents where she had gone to, but became too hesitant to tell them. She and the others met up in the forest and each explained that they all failed to tell their respective families. Rolly then noticed Billy fall backwards on a hill and went down with Chick and Bantam so they could help him. Rolly became bewildered after Billy found they were back in Morning land and that everyone remembered them. Rolly then saw that their parents had followed them and she was the first to tell their parents before a chick frantically told Oma-Oma that her brother had gone into the forbidden woods. Rolly donned her rooster suit and stood on guard with Chick and Bantam until Billy got back. She along with Bantam and Chick were stunned that Billy befriended a crow who had previously lost his memory. She momentarily forgot about it as she was told about three other fragments from a tablet that would allow the user to reveal the location of the shards of the giant egg. Before she left to get her fragment, she scornfully told the crow not to hurt Billy while she was away. She reached Blizzard castle where Elder Ponee helped her up the highest tower. Rolly was happy to find the fragment, but got nervous after she saw Skarlett sitting in the window sill. The crow exclaimed the last human she encountered was able to defeat her easily while also stating that the fragment Rolly has in her hands will be hers. With that said, Skarlett then sent an icy Hydra to steal the tablet fragment from her. Rolly was able to defeat the Hydra and began to wonder what Skarlett was planning. She gave her piece to Elder Oma-Oma and the four fragments created an orange light to a region of Morning land they've never been to yet. Rolly and the others reached the center and saw Skarlett patiently waiting for them. She heard Skarlett berate her younger brother Kurra before turning her attention to Billy. After her explaining her plan of using Billy's newfound Friendship with Kurra to her advantage, Rolly backed away from Billy after he became furious at Skarlett. She watched as the two battled each other and began to feel relief after Billy won. Rolly then went with the others so they could tell Oma-Oma Kurra's connection to Skarlett. While Billy and Kurra were having a private conversation with Oma-Oma, Rolly was ambushed and captured by Skarlett. She was able to call for help just as Skarlett knocked Chick and Bantam aside. She was taken to the center of the ancient temple and tied up as Skarlett began to mutter her resurrection spell. Rolly saw Billy at the top and became relieved when she learned that he was defeating Skarlett and saving her. Rolly was untied after Billy's battle with Skarlett, but the rescue was short-lived as Dark Corvo sent an energy blast at Billy. Rolly began to cheer as Corvo was defeated, but began to shake in terror as Skarlett finished her resurrection spell and the original crow army came forth. Rolly backed away as Dark Raven observed the humans in front of him. She became dumbstruck after Billy accepted a fight between them and Raven created a dimension where they could have it alone. Billy hugged Rolly and promised her he would return to Morning land. Billy was able to defeat Raven's golem and drag him into Morning land, where Rolly was waiting anxiously for him. After seeing Billy had knocked himself out, she began to tremble as Dark Raven once again took the form of Ultimate Raven. Kurra told Rolly and Chick to take Billy and get themselves to safety while he created a diversion. Rolly was against the idea as that meant Raven would kill him, but Kurra explained it was the only way to pay his debt. Rolly reluctantly agreed and helped Chick take Billy to a safer place while Bantam lead the way. Rolly rushed to Billy's side as soon as he began waking up and she laughed softly after he said 'See? I told ya I'd be right back...' Billy and Rolly began to wonder what happened to Kurra and saw him climbing out of the center of the temple. Rolly hugged him with all her might, but became terrified when she saw that Dark Raven had survived his ordeal and told the humans his wish to blot out the sun forever with his blade. Billy stood back on his feet and challenged the crow king to one last fight and regained his rooster suit bestowed with the power of courage. Rolly watched as Dark Raven was finally defeated by Billy and began to disappear, but not before saying that as long as the power of the giant egg is within his grasp then he and the crow army will never be destroyed. Rolly then joined the others and saw Skarlett retreating with Dark Corvo into Dark Realm. Rolly then excitedly waited for Billy to the news from Menie-Funie and began to laugh as soon as Billy figured out they all knew (except for Chick.) 'Television series' Rolly appears in the television series as a major protagonist, helping the others to find the shards of the giant egg while also fighting against Dark Raven's forces. Relationships: 'Billy Hatcher' Both Billy and Rolly have shown to be great friends and have shown to do everything together. Billy has shown a special connection to Rolly and Rolly has always been by Billy's side when he fights Dark Raven. According to fanfiction and certain art work, the two are depicted as a couple and in a split second in the intro of the first game, the two are seen riding a cipher together. 'Bantam Scrambled' Bantam is often the one who encourages Rolly to keep on doing what was right. Bantam does invite Rolly to games and events normally that only the boys are doing. Her friendship with Bantam stems from the fact that he saved her from bullies and has been grateful ever since. 'Chick Poacher' Since Rolly is the only girl in the group, she doesn't spend as much time with Chick as much as Chick does with Billy and Bantam. When the two do hang out with each other, it usually involves one or both of them getting seriously injured or Rolly being humiliated. An example of which was when Rolly was struggling to finish an important test and she thought he was giving her the answers to her, but was instead him giving her his name autograph style, causing her to scream bloody murder at him and leave the test, to her dismay. She does however care about Chick and wants him to be happy. 'Kurra' Like her friends, Rolly was suspicious of Kurra because of the crow's intentions of conquering Morning land. She did eventually warmed up to him and even invited him to a family reunion. Kurra mostly stays shy and quiet unless Rolly and her friends are with him and enjoys challenging them to friendly contests. Rolly cares for Kurra deeply and tries her best to keep him happy and focus on the future. 'The Rolls' Rolly has the largest family in the series, consisting of her mother, her step-father, her twin sister Ashley, sixteen other sisters and one brother. Her parents and her siblings support her as a hero and tries to help out the best way they can. One of Rolly's sisters, Faith, is often considered a nuisance by Rolly because she strives to be like her, but the two do get along for the most part. 'Skarlett' Rolly has fought Skarlett the most in the series. Although not arch-enemies, Skarlett has described Rolly as a pathetic weakling and a waste of effort. Rolly, in return, sees Skarlett as a spoiled rich girl who always has her father help her out of situations she can't handle. Rolly and Skarlett have only agreed on one thing: they both want to eradicate one another because of their beliefs. 'Dark Raven' Dark Raven sees Rolly as almost as powerful as Billy because of her abilities. He often hesitates to order his soldiers to kidnap Rolly because of her and Billy's special connection. Rolly does hold her own against him and has fought him on her own from time to time. 'Dark Corvo ''' Rolly doesn't hold any grudge against Corvo for tying her up as she was raised to not seek revenge on others. She does however gets annoyed whenever he calls her the human female (even though she is the only girl in the human group.) She does fight Corvo a few times and he views her as an interesting opponent. Era Gecko '' Rolly respects Era Gecko and tries to persuade him to fight against Dark Raven and his army. Era Gecko however often questions Rolly's motives and views her as just another enemy in his way. He does have enough respect for her to call her by her name, even though he calls her by her human female name from time to time. ''Morning landers The denizens of Morning land hold high respect for Rolly and her friends because of their roles as the heroes of their world. Rolly does get surprised that they will do anything to honor them, such as when she saw that they were building statues of the four. She enjoys the company and does her best to protect Morning land from the crows. ''Quotes: * ''"Ay!" ''- Whenever she attacks, jumps, etc. * ''"Ah, not again..." ''- Realizing Billy is late again. * ''"Salt water? This is weird." ''- Waking up in Morning land. * "Just you wait, my friends will kick your sorry butt!"- After Corvo threatens her. * ''"You can forget about trying, I think we can win this fight!" ''- Before going to the giant palace. * ''"*Sniffle* I promised myself I wouldn't cry." ''- Trying not to cry as she's about to leave Morning land. * ''"It's as beautiful as ever." ''- After finding Morning land with her friends. * ''"Do not hurt him... got it?" ''- Strictly telling the crow child not to harm Billy. * ''"Whoa, I've never seen Billy so angry at anyone." ''- Surprised to see Billy angry at Skarlett. * ''"Someone, HELP!" ''- Being kidnapped by Skarlett. * ''"Oh, a few people might've known." ''- Mischieviously telling Billy about Menie-Funie's surprise. * ''"Don't worry Billy, just leave everything to auntie Rolly!" ''- Rolly's conversation with Billy. * ''"Ah geez, what else can go wrong?" ''-Trying to to think of a way to get out of a maze * "C'MON, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID AUTOGRAPH!?"- At Chick after Rolly thought he was helping her during a test. * ''"There's no way you're going to get away from this fight." ''- Angrily telling Raven he can't run away from their fight * ''"I know what you are Skarlett, a shallow, mistrustful, spoiled rich girl who always has her daddy get her out of trouble." ''-'' ''Before her fight with the crow princess * ''"C'mon, I'm ready to go to find that shard!" ''- Excitedly getting ready for a mission * ''"Grrr, at least Kurra can stay and fight whenever he wants." ''- Comparing Skarlett to Kurra * ''"Sweet, I want to make sure Kurra is happy." ''- Talking to Auroran in a conversation concerning Kurra Trivia: * Rolly is the only female human shown in the game. * Rolly has the smallest chicken comb on her head. * She and Bantam have noticably different coloured helmets. * Her character strongly resembles that of Amy Rose from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (series). * She is given the same voice clips for most of her actions; whenever she jumps, dashes or drives she always shouts "Ay!". Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Females